Death Tears Us Apart: Athrun x Cagalli
by Termony
Summary: Athrun goes to the Hibiki family every summer after his mother's death.  What he finds is that he must face another death in his life.  Athrun x Cagalli, Athrun x Lunamaria


A/N: This is Athrun's side of story for my other story HOPE. Please read and review! Thanks! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gunda SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

At night, in the central park of HOPE, where I thought no one would hear my music, I blew the leaf to make musical sounds.

_Cagalli..._I said in my heart. _I miss you...but no matter how much I miss you, you won't come back. _

_You will never come back, and never smile and said "_Athrun_" again._

_Why do you have to be gone? Just like Mother._

"Mother..." I let go of a sigh.

After a long pause, just before I was about to blow the leaf again, I heard clapping.

"That was really good," the person who clapped said.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Where did you learn it from?"

"My... my mother taught me that."

"I see," she said. "It was good music."

Then, she walked away.

Looking at her back, an ominous feeling rose within me.

_She's leaving, just like Cagalli and Mother. If there were a future where we cross path again, I don't want to look at her back and wave good-bye._

* * *

_One summer noon, I was going to Kira and Cagalli's house and stay there for the summer. There house was in the rich part of the city, on top of a mountain, where the sea was visible from the house._

_"Athrun, look at this!" Kira yelled to me as I was getting off the car._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Cagalli is dressed up like a girl!"_

_"What? But she's a tomboy!" I said._

_"Exactly!"_

_"Shut up, Kira, you're only my little brother!" said Cagalli, who was behind the front door._

_"You shut up," Kira retorted. "Our mother was opened up and you just happen to be on the top, so the surgeon picked you up first."_

_"Whatever," she replied._

_Blushing, she came out of the house._

_She was wearing a green dress with amber flowers on her ears._

_"You look good," I said. "Really."_

_"Th-thanks, Athrun."_

_"See, I told you Mr Athrun would like it," said Merna, Cagalli's and Kira's nanny. "Why don't you two go to town?"_

_"Dressing like this?" Cagalli questioned._

_"Why not? Go, go, go."_

_"It's alright, Cagalli." I said._

_"No, no, and no," she said, turning back into the house. "I'll change, just you wait."_

_I chucked. "That's Cagalli for you."_

_Kira smiled._

_"Let's get into the house before she finishes dressing."_

_"Sure," I said, lifting my small suitcase up._

_"You know where your room is," Kira said. "I need to phone Fllay. Otherwise, she'll be mad."_

_I smiled. "Of course, you lover boy."_

_Kira made a face. Then, he went into the living room._

_I took my suitcase upstairs to my usual bedroom. Kira and Cagalli were my childhood friends and I've been spending summer with them ever since my mother was in the hospital. Moving to HOPE was Father's idea, but I couldn't let go of my past, so I spent the summer in the Hibiki's during summer. Especially since mother died two years ago, the only thing that kept me alive was to live with the Hibiki family._

_"Athrun?" Cagalli knocked on my door as I went into the bathroom to wash my face._

_"Yes?" I said as I rubbed my face dry with a towel._

_"I..." She blushed. "I like you."_

_My cheeks felt hot._

_"Why did you suddenly say that?" I asked, although I knew I had an answer that she was looking for._

_"Cuz..." She blushed even harder. "Well, is that a yes or a no?"_

_I chuckled. "What, Cagalli? You didn't ask me a question."_

_"Athrun!"_

_I walked closer to Cagalli. I kissed her then hugged her. _

_"I like you too." _

_"You finally said it!" Kira said, with a video camera in his right hand and a the wireless phone in his left hand._

_"What are you doing, Kira!" Cagalli screamed. _

_"Relax, you look really good!" Kira said, starting to run away from his sister._

_Seeing the two, I laughed._

_Afterwards, we decided to visit downtown._

_"Let Ledonir go with you three," Merna said. "I'll call for him."_

_"But it's day time, and we'll be quick; we'll only visit the ice cream shop."_

_"Alright, since three of you practise Judo."_

_Kira nodded. "Although Cagalli's not as good, but we'll protect her. Right, Athrun?"_

_I nodded. "We'll protect her."_

_"For sure."_

_"I'll protect you two, too," Cagalli said._

_I smiled. "We can protect each other."_

_Kira coughed. "I'm having goose bumps, you two."_

_"OK, let's go."_

_

* * *

_

_Because there was no available parking space near the shop, we had to get off the car a few blocks away._

_"We'll be back soon," Kira said to the driver, who was employed by the Hibiki family._

_"Alright, sir," the driver said. _

_"Athrun, you gotta see what's in store. That ice cream shop has more than 100 flavours of ice cream," Kira said._

_I nodded._

_"Yes, I know, you've mentioned it through your email already."_

_"And there is a babe," Kira said. "But of course, don't mention this to Fllay-she'll kill me."_

_I laughed._

_"Oh there it is, the shop."_

_We went in._

_"Look," Kira whispered to my ears. "That babe."_

_I nodded. _

_After we bought our ice cream, we went towards the door and prepared to go back to the Hibiki residence._

_However, a person with mask on rushed into the store. He pointed guns at us, the customers, and the staff._

_"Stay here, don't move," he said, holding a green bag._

_We heard the alarm of police cars outside as the door was sprung open._

_"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled as the thief grabbed her away from me._

_"Cagalli!" Kira and I yelled._

_"Don't come any closer," the thief yelled. "Or else I'll kill her!"_

_Instinctively, I threw the cup of ice cream at his hand that held a gun and ran up to him and kicked his neck-However, I didn't realize that his comrades came in._

_BANG!_

_"Cagalli!" Kira yelled._

_She was shot, blocking the bullet from the gun that was aimed at me._

_"CAGALLI!" I screamed, picking her up from the floor and onto my lap._

_"Athrun..." she smiled as tears went down her cheek. "I'll protect you..."_

_"CAGALLI!"_

_-End-_


End file.
